Chasing a Lost Cause
by sshg
Summary: Hermione begs Professor McGonagall to give her a position at Hogwarts. Not knowing her full intentions of wanting to stay near Severus she gives her the dark arts job, making Snape jealous and angry. How will Hermione tell Severus of her feelings now?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So it's been a while since I've written… but again I will start with the whole spiel of these characters don't belong to be, I'm making no profit, etc. etc. That being said, this doesn't fit into any of the books and Snape doesn't die so yeah =) Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Miss Granger, there is no such thing as post graduate studies here at Hogwarts. We are the finest teaching institution in the entire wizarding world. If you wish to further your knowledge, limit your field of interest to a subject such as muggle studies, potions, or herbology, and further your knowledge in that subject through other means than Hogwarts. You cannot stay for an eighth year I'm sorry."

Minerva McGonagall rubbed her temples and paced around Dumbledore's desk. It had been two years since he'd passed away, and a year after the war. Professor McGonagall was still sorting through all of Dumbledore's things and did not need Hermione Granger at her throat wanting to stay another year.

"But Professor, I haven't learned all that I can. I request to stay another year please!"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "We both know that's a lie dear. You scored the top marks on all of your OWLS and NEWTS, received remarkable recommendations from all of your professors to study to become an auror, and the ministry of magic has already offered you 2 internships and 4 permanent positions. That is quite the honor, and proves that you have reached your potential at this school. The most I can compromise with you is a teacher intern position as the transfiguration teacher as I Iam now headmaster."

Hermione started to pace around, shuffling her feet as she moved about. Fawkes the phoenix eyed her with confusion and cawed at her as she was making him dizzy. The paintings around the walls were shouting to her 'become on auror!' 'Go to the ministry and straighten things out!' 'You're a bright young lady why would you stay here?'. They kept shouting at her until Professor McGonagall shouted at them all.

"Oh how I wish Albus was here.' McGonagall whispered to herself through sighs as Hermione still paced around.

"If I may ask Miss Granger, why do you want to stay here?"

Hermione stopped. She hadn't really thought about that, partially because she knew she'd always be at Hogwarts. But she really didn't need to think about it.

"My parents both live in the muggle world, I'd never fit in there. As for the wizarding world… I don't fit in here either. I've been offered a lot of jobs that are quite the honor, but I belong here, at Hogwarts. I've never felt such an attachment in my life. After the war, I knew I had to stay for many reasons."

"Such as Miss Granger?"

Such as Severus Snape, Hermione thought to herself. When she saw him lying on the ground helpless, she couldn't help but think if they survived it she would finally let him know of her feelings and hope for the best.

"Such as teaching young minds about the war. I lived it! I could write a book and it could become a textbook for history of magic! Professor, I'd like to take your offer to become the transfiguration professor."

McGonagall looked at her dumbfounded. She chose Hogwarts over the ministry? Being an auror?

"Very well then Miss Granger. Since you show such passion, I'd also like you to teach first and second years defense against the dark arts, because, after all, you were a large part of the war."

Hermione's face erupted out into a smile as she ran over to hug professor McGonagall. She couldn't contain her excitement. Maybe things will work out! As she rushed out of the office to tell Ron and Harry who were waiting for her in the Great Hall a thought occurred to her. Snape had wanted the position she had just received. She didn't know how to go about that. Should she still tell him of her feelings? Or would he dismiss her before she said a word because of her positions now? She shrugged it off and ran into the Great hall to share the great news.

"Transfigurations and Defense against the Dark Arts." She said proudly.

"Were those your best marks? Blimey Hermione, no one could have beaten you on any of those tests!"

"No you fool, I've been hired to teach here!"

Ron's cheeks turned red in embarrassment and his smile faded into sadness. He really did like Hermione, and couldn't stand that they'd be apart. Ron had been accepted to a training camp for the Chuddley Canons as a keeper. He'd be moving at once.

"That's great Hermione." Harry said, getting up and going to give her a hug. Harry wouldn't be staying around either. He and Ginny were moving into a house in London where no muggle would recognize him. They both had received jobs at the ministry and would commute there through hidden passages the ministry had set up.

"Thank you Harry. I guess this means goodbye to both of you then… we had a good run didn't we?" Hermione said through a broken smile. Tears welled up in her eyes, of both sadness and happiness. The life she dreamt of was about to begin but the life she knew was about to end.

"Don't think of it like that 'mione. We'll keep in touch and see each other again, really soon. I promise." Ron said, taking her hands and taking her into an embrace. Hermione sobbed a bit but let go of the hug, rubbed the tears off her face and smiled as much of a smile she could manage.

Ron and Harry made their way to the front to say their good byes to one another as Hermione went back to Professor McGonagall's office to get more information. As she said the password and went through the wall, she hid behind the wall because she heard two voices arguing.

"Minerva! You knew I wanted this job all along and you said that I could have this position as soon as the school year was over!"

"Severus, you should be fully aware that since Albus was killed that I have been hesitant ever since. I said you could have the position unless someone else came along and they did. I do not want a former death eater to be teaching the children self-defense!"

'Oh no…' Hermione thought to herself. She walked into the office and half smiled at the two professors. Severus growled a bit and Minerva was relieved that she didn't have to argue anymore.

"Won't this year be splendid?" Severus said with a snarl and a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He stormed out the room with his cape trailing behind him. Hermione sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors Note: There are some mature-er-ish tones in the upcoming chapters. I will warn you when it becomes "M" but know that most of the story will be kept T. And if that does change I will fix the rating on the story =)

Hermione started to move all of her stuff from her dormitory into her new professors room. McGonagall was with her and had graciously supplied a never ending bag so that Hermione could fit all of her things into one simple bag. She carried it with no effort and followed Minerva to her new room. As they went down the stairs into the dungeon, Hermione felt unease and excitement at the same time. She had hoped she would be staying in the dungeons but with Severus angry at her for getting the one position he wanted, she feared it wouldn't be a pleasant stay. They came to the front of a door and Minerva knocked on it. Why was she knocking? It would be her own room would it not? After a few seconds a figure opened the door. It groaned and unwillingly opened the door op just enough so that the two of them could enter.

Hermione walked into the room and saw the place was dimly lit with many dusty books lying around the place. Old chestnut drawers and tables decorated the living room and the only window in the back of the room shone dull moonlight onto a chestnut desk also lined with dozens of scattered books. The figure moved the black couch in the middle of the apartment sized room, put its feet upon the wooden coffee table and continued to drink what looked like a dark red wine.

"Follow me." McGonagall said. There were two doors side by side, one closed and the other ajar. Hermione stepped into the room with the door open and saw a small, empty space with a single bed tucked into the far corner of the room. The closet was small and faced the end of the bed, but Hermione thought to herself it would do. There were still articles of clothing in it though. Hermione went up to the closet and looked at the black robes. No, they couldn't be his. Maybe this is just an over summer apartment students use. That couldn't be his…

"Severus I thought I told you to clean this entire room out! In the closet there are still items for potion making!"

Oh no.

Severus came storming into the room, pushed Hermione aside, glared at her and swept up his clothing and the jarred items on the top shelf of the closet. Hermione blushed and moved towards her bed to start unpacking. This would be a long two months of summer until children started coming back. Thankfully she would be kept busy with McGonagall by her side prepping her to teach.

When McGonagall left the chambers, Severus strolled into the room. He cleared his throat signaling Hermione for her attention.

"Miss Granger, as long as you are staying in _my_ chambers, do not touch any of my things or come harassing me. If you do, rest assured, I will throw you and your things out where you can live with the whomping willow or in the forest with the acromantulas. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione nodded. He swept out of the room, went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

This wouldn't be a pleasant stay at all, even though this is what she was hoping for. Staying with Severus was a dream of hers ever since she had arrived at Hogwarts and had saw him at the professors table in the great hall. But now that she was here, she was terrified of how to act or approach him.

She unpacked the rest of her things in a neat and orderly fashion and then proceeded to go into the living room to further investigate. She sauntered around the couch where Severus left half a glass of red wine. She smiled, looked around for him, picked up the glass and swirled the red wine around. She smelled it and took a sip. There was a faint hint of blueberries in it, along with cocoa and cherries. It was a Merlot. Hermione sat down on the couch and finished off the remainder of the glass in peace, watching the moon glow outside the window and the stars shine faintly through the dark tinted glass of the window. When the glass was finished, she closed her eyes and sunk into the couch. She took in deep breaths and cleared her mind of everything. She needed a plan. She wanted Severus so bad that just thinking his name made her wet. She had a good start; being in his headquarters made it a lot easier to find him than stalking him around the school. But now that Severus was angry at her for taking the one job he's wanted, it would be that much more difficult to approach him let alone tell him of her affections.

As she trailed off into her little world of Severus, a door creaked open. She didn't notice it until she heard yelling.

"No! You are not permitted on my couch! Nor are you allowed to have my wine. Need I remind you Miss Granger you are only here temporarily!"

"Relax Severus… also I am no longer your student, please call me Hermione."

What did I just say? Hermione thought to herself. It must be the wine talking. She did gulp down that bit rather quickly… She would never talk so calmly to him especially given the circumstances she was in at the present moment.

Severus looked at her with disbelief. "What did you just say to me Miss Granger?"

"Hermione. And I said relax. You're always too tense." She was starting to slur her words a bit with that last statement and Severus noticed it. He pondered how to react now. She was in such a vulnerable state... He could just get rid of her now and through her out into the courtyard and be done with it… No, that would be too easy. He shook his head and walked back into his room to stop himself from the thoughts he was having.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a headache as she dressed and went upstairs to be taught professionalism and teaching skills from McGonagall. The day went by slowly as she went through textbooks and lectures all day. She knew all the information Minerva was spewing at her. She did get highest of her class on all of her NEWTS, including the defense of the dark arts and transfiguration. At the end of her first day of training, she quickly retreated down into the dungeons. She opened the door and found Severus reading a book on the couch. He looked up, snarled and went into his room.

This was ridiculous she thought to herself. I should be braver than this. She walked up to his door, knocked and braced herself.

"How dare you! What could possibly be so important that you would disturb me?"

Hermione didn't know what came over her, but as Severus finished his sentence she lunged into him and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and subscribing to the story! I'd like to clarify a few things: Yes, half a glass of wine is lightweight but she wasn't drunk, just tipsy. Also, do others see this as a parody? It's only been two chapters and developing the plot and characters usually takes more than two chapters. Also, am I the only one to see it this way or does Snape not like Hermione too much in the books/movies? The way I see it, Snape doesn't like her because she's a know it all, etc. I always cater to the readers as well as what I think so please let me know.  
>And now on with chapter 3!<p>

"Miss Granger? Answer me!"

Hermione's eyes un-glazed over. She had fallen into a day dream where she was courageous, brave, and the embodiment of Severus Snape's affection. Little did she know, her little escapades stopped her from realizing she actually did knock on his door. She stood there, frozen and helpless. Her courage has fallen out of her and she was just standing there speechless and looking like a fool. Hoping it would work, Hermione tried to salvage what little courage she had left and spoke.

"I found a box under my bed with potions jars. I didn't want to touch it so I came here."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Hermione and strode into her room. He crouched down, looked under the bed and snarled.

"There's nothing there at all! You foolish child…" and he trailed off muttering insults at her.

Hermione sunk into her bed. She turned onto her stomach and started to sob into her pillow. In the next room over, Severus sighed and wondered what all the fuss was about. 'Dunderhead girl… must be something about that Weasley boy or a broken nail…'

As his thoughts eased off in his mind he heard another knock on the door.

He opened it up to see a pink eyed Hermione Granger, looking a bit more contained than last time. Before he could put in any words Hermione cut him off.

"Look, before you yell at me I want to ask you for some help on teaching defense against the dark arts. Living it is one thing, but being able to teach that to the students… I wouldn't know where to start and I wouldn't be able to transition back to the basics…"

Serverus smirked for a second. He could really toy with her now. "Miss Granger, I'm shocked," Severus said in a mocking tone and speaking in a condescending way. "Asking _me _for help of all people? Hermione Granger asking for help… some would call that great weakness Miss Granger." Waiting for her to break out in tears or yell in anger, Severus kept on smirking and looking down at her.

"I know." Hermione said, looking at her feet. Shocked for a moment, Severus went into his room and shuffled around in his closet. He dusted off a book and sighed. He had compiled this book of all the lessons plans that would have been, the spells that could disarm or destroy things from a fly to even the dark lord. Exercises he would have had the students do, the clubs he would create, the lectures he would give and the videos he would show.

"This is of no use to me anymore. You've apparently proven yourself more worthy to teach this course. Here." Snape forfeited his book to her, grunted and shut the door on her. She looked at the book in amazement. She opened up the front cover and shuffled through all the loose papers, drawings and notes. She couldn't believe all that Snape had given her, even if he didn't want to. She walked into her room, grabbed a spare piece of parchment, wrote a note, folded it and walked back to Snape's door. She slid it under his door and walked away. In that room, Severus peered over to note, picked it up, opened it up and read it.

_Thank you._

Those simple words, they were enough to touch him, but not enough. He folded the paper again, sighed, and threw in the nearest garbage. He still wanted the defense against the dark arts job and hated her for it. She had only just graduated. So what, she helped Harry Potter, the boy who lived, defeat Lord Voldemort. Big deal. He had served along his side and had helped Dumbledore track him. Severus clenched his hands in a fist and decided to go for a walk into the forest to get his mind off these things.

As the door shut behind him, he knew Hermione was going to wander around. Hermione… he knew he should never feel anything for any of his students. And why should he with Miss Granger, the know-it-all goody-two-shoes who always spoke out of turn and made his Slytherins look bad. But today, she was human with him, not a robot. She asked for his help of all people. He snickered, maybe she had had too much of Minerva for one day he thought to himself. He walked around the courtyard outside and took in some fresh air. Even he needed some time outside of those dreary dungeons. He walked towards the lake and along the way he saw a figure sitting under a tree reading a book. As he walked closer he saw the straw-like blond hair and curved figure of Miss Granger. He sighed and decided to walk over to her. She did seem to show an interest in his book so he may as well go and help her; she wasn't a robot after all.

"Miss Granger, I thought you were still in the dungeons."

"I suppose I'm quite quiet. Also, I'm not your student anymore. You can call me Hermione if you like."

Even saying that to him made her heart burst out of her chest. But after reading and calming herself down around the lake she started to realize the timing wasn't right with Severus. As much as she wanted things to happen, she couldn't bring herself to let him know of her feelings. That and he was always so angry around her. She knew he wanted the defense against the dark arts job and she did always act like an Einstein, but she was his equal now. A professor at Hogwarts, and she had to try and get over her school girl crush and act more like an adult.

Severus nodded and looked over her shoulder. She was on the chapter about the expelliarmus spell. Hermione skimmed the pages of notes on the spell and looked at some of the loose pages within the section.

"Miss… Hermione. I don't know if you've gotten very far in the book, but I'd like to help re-instate the dueling club. That is if you'd still like my help."

Hermione smiled. She didn't know what to think of this but she nodded.

"May I?" asked Severus, reaching for the book. Hermione nodded and handed the book over. He flipped through a few pages and reached his target. He put the book on the ground open to the pages on the dueling club.

"This may have fallen through when that idiot Lockhart was here, but given your previous experience and it's accountability I think we have a good chance at having a successful club."

Hermione smiled. They skimmed through the pages and discussed how to run the club, when, and how often they should meet. There was so much to do, so much to teach! Hermione was thrilled that she and Severus were doing this, not because of her feelings, because of all t

The knowledge she could give to the students. Her decision in becoming a teacher wasn't based on Snape alone. No, it was to enrich the minds of students, finally be in an environment where being a know-it-all was an asset, not a popularity failure. While discussing everything with Severus, she forgot who she was with and immersed herself in what was emerging.

After they had been talking for well over a few hours, the two of them went to the dining hall to eat. All of the professors there were shocked to see the two of them together, especially since Snape had been one of the most trying professors she had when she was a student. Never the less, the two ate together, discussed the club, then retired to the dungeon. Snape was having such a wonderful time discussing this, he had lost track of the hours they spent together and who he was spending those hours with. It all hit him when he opened a bottle of red wine and served a glass to her and himself.

"Miss… Hermione," he said correcting himself. "I haven't been this excited to teach a lesson since the last installment of the club. It gave me such pleasure to prove how much of a fool that pretty-boy Lockhart was. With that being said though, you and I will have to duel to demonstrate for the children. I will show no mercy because you are a woman and a former student, understood?"

Hermione nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Severus smirked, the two clinked glasses and took a sip of red wine. This time, Hermione promised herself she would drink it slowly and not lose herself like last time. She sunk into the couch and looked at the sun setting in the window. She smiled and then looked at Severus. He seemed relaxed, calmer than usual. She took a leap of faith and hoped that he could still bear speaking with her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Severus looked startled for a second as he placed his glass on the coffee table in front of him and folded his arms on his chest. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Hermione, it's been a rather odd transition for me that you are now my equal and not a student. Even though your knowledge far surpassed most of the professors here when you were a student and were already considered an equal, now it's official. I don't know how to… treat you? No, those aren't the proper words. I don't know how to... approach you. That's better."

"Approach me? How so?" Hermione pried, hoping to hear what she wanted to.

"Well, you're much more tolerable. In class you made my house look like blithering idiots and I didn't appreciate that. Now, you're neutral, you have no house and you have to be smart to have a good reputation as a professor. That and you no longer look like a child, and I mean that in the most sincere way possible. Miss Granger, you've grown up so… phenomenally…"

Hermione's eyes glistened; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Kiss me Severus, kiss me now!' She thought to herself so that the moment wouldn't be wasted. She looked at him eagerly, her eyes moving from his eyes to his lips numerous times. Severus looked at her and couldn't understand what he was feeling. A genuine feeling that didn't make him cringe, it didn't feel like hate or anger or sadness, his usual feelings. It felt like happiness, when he spoke with her about the dueling club, or when he and Lily were still friends. He looked back into her eyes and thought about placing his lips on hers and seeing what it felt like. He then broke the gaze, turned his head away and ruined everything.

"Your muggle parents must be proud." He said in a condescending tone. He stood up from the couch, picked up his glass of wine and stormed off into his room while thinking to himself 'why did I do that? Why do I always run away from my feelings?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note: There are a few M-ish themes in here, just a warning!

A few weeks passed by and Hermione and Snape lulled into a mutual routine of entering the dungeons and quickly fleeing to their rooms. Severus did this because he knew he hurt her and he was running from his feelings. Hermione did this because she knew better than to trust him. Eventually, Snape went for a small vacation and Hermione started to read and do lesson plans in the common area.

Snape came back a little earlier than anticipated and hoped he wouldn't have to see Hermione at all. He opened the door to the chambers and saw her asleep on the couch with the book he gave her lying across her chest. He walked up to the couch and smiled a bit. She looked so peaceful sleeping. How could he have ever hurt her? He put down his bag, walked up to the side of the couch, and tried to take the book off Hermione so he could bring her back to her bed. He placed the book on the coffee table, reached his hands under Hermione and picked her up to bring her back to her bedroom. He was just about to put her down when her eyes sprung open. She looked very confused and then realized what had happened.

"Put me down!" she screamed, starting to hit Severus in the chest. Snape sighed and placed her on her bed.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable here."

"Hmph. You thought wrong."

Snape sighed but didn't leave the room. Hermione was furious and wanted him out of her room immediately. He could feel the death stare she was giving him but he just stood there. He looked up from his feet to see Hermione with her wand in hand, standing up and in a battle stance. Snape chuckled.

"Hermione, there is no need for that. I'm staying because I want to…. Apologize."

Hermione slowly started to put down her wand but it sprung back up again and she narrowed her eyes. "For what?"

"… For insulting you and your parents. I'm sorry. It's no surprise I'm a half blood too. 'Half-blood prince'… "He sighed. "I still can't come to terms with it. Let me make it up to you with a trip to Hogsmeade."

Hermione looked like a deer in the headlights. He was willing to take her somewhere other than the dungeons that was public, bright and full of cheery people and stores? She put down her wand slowly and sat down on her bed. She gave Severus a confused look to which he chuckled deeply.

"Alright. When shall we go?" Hermione replied. Severus took out his wand, waved it about in the air and a bag fell into Hermione's lap.

"How about now? Your mid-day nap will have given you enough energy to walk to Hogsmeade."

Hermione giggled, rummaged through the bag and found everything she needed. She got up off the bed and left the dungeons with Snape at her side.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Snape took Hermione to the Hog's head. She didn't quite feel comfortable here but it was a start. Snape was greeted by quite a few people who knew him, mostly people thanking him for sleeping potions and such that he had mixed for them. Snape ordered a glass of red wine and Hermione ordered a pint of butter beer.

"I'm sorry, we don't 'ave that 'ere. Would the young miss like a pint 'o regular beer instead?" The waiter asked. Hermione shook her head and ordered a glass of water instead. The waiter grumbled and swore under her breath walking off to get their drinks.

"Snape, this is rather unlike you. Why are we here?"

"Because… isn't this what most people do for dates?"

Hermione looked at Severus confused. "Date? You're supposed to ask the person to go out on a date with you first, not just hope it's implied." Hermione said as she started to blush. She hid her face but Severus has already seen the rose colouring in her face. He smirked.

"Well Miss… Hermione. Will you consider this a date then?"

Hermione giggled, turned her face back towards Snape and nodded.

The rest of the date consisted of them talking about how classes were starting in two weeks and various other things such as Snape's current potions and Hermione's lesson plans. When they finished their drinks, they walked around Hogsmeade and Hermione brought him into Honeydukes Sweetshop. There, she found some of the most wonderful candies while Snape dreaded the entire shop. Everyone stared at the man dressed in all black robes and wondered how he and Hermione were even in the same place together. At the back of the shop was a row of chocolate frogs. Snape looked at the shelf and snorted.

"Bewitching chocolate frogs for entertainment. What a preposterous idea."

Hermione chuckled. She picked one up and handed it to Snape. "See how difficult it is to actually eat the frog though." Snape looked at her in amusement and picked up the box. He opened it to see a card of Albus Dumbledore which churned his heart but then was distracted as the frog escaped him. He ran around the store but then got annoyed, pulled out of wand and petrified the poor frog. He picked it up, popped it in his mouth and smirked at Hermione. Her jaw dropped but she was very impressed. How come no one else has thought of that?

Hermione paid for the sweets she purchased and then the two headed back to the dungeons in Hogwarts. They sat down on the couch, Hermione emptying all of her sweets into a small bowl on the coffee table. Snape picked up another chocolate frog, petrified it and ate it. Hermione giggled and he looked very smug chewing the frog. She shuffled a bit closer to Snape, and used her thumb to wipe off the bit of chocolate at the side of his mouth. Snape looked her intently and finally let himself go. He lunged for her lips and wondered how Hermione would react back. For a second she was stiff, but then she kissed him back passionately. Snape didn't know what to take of this. He hadn't had contact with women in a while. When the Dark Lord was still around he could get any death eater of the female gender he wanted and had them, sometimes twice. It was never anything long term, but he enjoyed having enjoyable, non-committal sex as much as the next person. But this was different. He had enjoyed watching Hermione grow from the shy, homely girl into the beautiful woman she was today kissing him. Her breasts grew wonderfully and the curves of her body moved in all the right ways. He had always wondered what it would feel like to have her.

And now he would have his chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

N/A: Sorry for the long wait. Life gets the better of us sometimes ha ha. And sorry if you were expecting some action in this chapter, I intend to keep this fic T.

As the kiss ensued and got heavier and hotter, Snape picked Hermione up and lifted her back into his room. Hermione panted as he let go of the kiss to drop her onto the bed. He used his wand to slam the door shut, close the curtains and turn every light off. From then on it was a blur to the both of them.

Hermione didn't make it back to her room that night and instead slept with Severus in his room in his bed. She was quite contempt there, lying in his arms as they both glistened with their 'hard work' from the previous night. The next morning, Hermione awoke before Severus and decided to go for a walk, being everything from the night before was such a blur.

Bodies intertwining, gasps and moans, holding onto the sheets for dear life. These were the short bits she remembered from the night before as she took a stroll around the lake. That and it was bloody fantastic. How often to you get to have the man you've wanted forever? Hermione stared at her feet as she ventured around the pond and into a remote part of the forest looking over the lake. She sat down on the rocks by the lakeside and listened to the rustling of the trees as the wind encircled her. The lake rippled with the wind as did Hermione's mind. So many thoughts rushed through her head that she couldn't see any of them clearly. She closed her eyes, sighed and bowed her head. When she re-opened her eyes, Snape's torso reflected in the water. Hermione smiled as Severus sat down beside her.

"I thought you'd be somewhere around here. I'm surprised you didn't bring a book though." Snape said chuckling his deep, throaty laugh. Hermione smirked and shook her head.

"This may not be my place but are you alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm surprised of your concern but yes I'm fine Severus. Just... pensive."

"Well Miss Granger, with classes starting soon I hope you understand what happened last night has to come to an end."

Nothing good ever lasts does it; Hermione thought to herself. She knew better than this. She shouldn't have chased after him in the first place. She nodded and Severus stood up.

"I'm off for breakfast. Are you going to join?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll be there in a while, I'm going to start some class planning here." She said, pulling some parchment out of her coat pocket as well as a pen. Snape walked off and Hermione sighed. 'Don't fall for him. You don't need him. You had him and now he's history." And with those thoughts she started writing.

A week passed by and the most that Severus and Hermione conversed was a hello in the great hall for breakfast. Hermione plunged herself in lesson plans, learning new transfiguration spells, thinking of ways to show students about defense against the dark arts and how the war was fought, everything and anything to keep her mind off Severus. The week before school started Hermione hardly ate anything in fear of seeing Severus and relapsing into the state of jumping him at just the mere sight of him. And then school started. As she left the dungeons and walked into her first defense against the dark arts classroom she felt peace. She knew this was where she needed to be and where she belonged.

"Good morning students, I am Miss Granger and will be teaching you first year Defense against the dark arts. Please close your textbooks and turn your attention to me."

A student's hand shot up. "No textbook? Are you mad?" This student had curly, dirty blond hair and was in Ravenclaw and reminded Hermione of herself. Hermione snickered. Another students hand shot up. "Aren't you the same Granger that helped Harry Potter destroy all the horcrux' and kill the dark lord?"

Hermione laughed and nodded her head. "Today we're going to talk about the war and how the dark lord was defeated."

After her first class, Professor McGonagall came in to congratulate her on her first class and to tell her that her new chambers were ready for her. She would staying near the Gryffindor wing so she could watch over the common room. Hermione smiled and went to go start collecting her things before her transfiguration class. Her high heels clicked on the way down to the dungeons and as she rounded a corner she hear Snape teaching.

"Who can tell me what this potion is?" Snape said, holding a vial. Hermione peered into the classroom around the door. A student shot up their hand. It was that first year Ravenclaw student who reminded Hermione so much of herself.

"That's a forgetfulness potion sir. The person who uses that can forget things up to an entire lifetime and depending on how skilled the potion master was, someone could concoct a potion to forget just a certain part of time, if they had the right ingredients."

Snape shot her an evil glare. "Speaking out of turn? You remind me so much of a certain former Gryffindor… 10 points from Ravenclaw."

Everyone in Ravenclaw in the room sighed and groaned as Snape went on with his lesson.

"This particular brew is to be used only to forget a certain memory. The person focus' on a certain memory intently and the memory is erased with the last drop."

Hermione sighed. She walked into Severus' chambers and started to round up her things. She checked her watch and it was almost time for her fourth year transfigurations class. She stopped what she was doing and walked to her class. She saw Snape in the corner of her eye as she got there and until she returned back to her room, that's all she thought about.

After supper, all of the students returned to their dormitories and the professors returned to their rooms. Hermione walked back to the dungeons alone but when she opened the door she saw Snape on the common room couch drinking some scotch. He turned around to look at Hermione. He got up from the couch, walked over to her slowly and kissed her without warning. Hermione kissed him right back and the two fell into a pile of lust on Severus' bed.

Hermione woke up early the next morning, smiled at Severus lying beside her, finished her packing and started to move all of her things to her new chambers. Before going up the stairs from the dungeons, she saw a glint of glass on a table in Snape's potions class. It was the forgetfulness potion. She knew how to use it, what it was, how it was made, everything. She dropped her things off at the door, walked slowly up to the table and held the small vial in her hand. She looked at it and all the thoughts of her and Severus sleeping together, all the times her and Severus were together, rushed through her mind. She concentrated on those thoughts alone and released herself of her temptations.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione dropped the bottle and the glass vial shattered to the floor. It tasted like strong vodka as it slipped down her throat. She coughed a bit and then looked around the room. Oh, the potions classroom. Slughorn taught this class, didn't he? She looked behind her as a man cloaked in black rushed to her side.

"Is everything alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at Snape dumbfounded. "….Who are you?"

Hermione rushed out of the classroom leaving Severus hurt and confused. She'd taken the potion to forget him? "Miss Granger, do you remember anything from last night?"

Hermione stopped before exiting the room and pondered. "I was moving my things to my new chambers near the Gryffindor common room…"

"Yes, what else? Where were you staying before?"

"In the dungeons. I had a room to myself. Why are you asking all of these questions, why are you so interested?" Hermione insisted as she spun around and marched to her new room. She really didn't have any idea who that man was and what she had just drank but her mouth was very dry and she could taste vodka in her mouth. 'I hope I wasn't drinking before class…. No no, I'm too professional for that.' Hermione thought to herself. She walked up to the Gryffindor floor and put the rest of her belongings in her new room. She started to arrange them all until she looked at her watch. It was time for her to head to her defense against the dark arts class for second years. Her heels clicked as she walked to the classroom. When she got there she found a sign on the door.

_Miss Granger is ill today. Class will take place with Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital wing. She will teach you about healing war wounds. _

'But I'm right here and I'm feeling fine! Who's writing is this?' Hermione thought to herself. As she wondered, the man in the black cloak came around the corner and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me you maniac! Who are you?"

Snape dragged Hermione back down to the dungeons and into his room. He put her sitting down on the couch and sat across from her.

"Hermione, why did you take that forgetfulness potion?"

"What potion?" She didn't understand. Maybe that was the taste of vodka she had on her palette that morning. She looked around the new room. She didn't recognize it. Snape looked at her confused. He didn't understand why she'd want to forget him.

"Hermione, we slept together. I'm the potions master here. I taught you for seven years for God's sake! Hell… I wish we could be together."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "WE slept together? How would I not remember sleeping with a man with greasy black hair and protruding nose! And if we did sleep together why weren't we together in the first place? I'd like to think I have better morals than that sir."

Snape stood up and started to pace the room. "Firstly, my name is Severus Snape. Secondly, yes we slept together twice thank you and I don't know why you don't remember!" Severus said in frustration. "Also…" his words started to slow down and become calmer. "If you don't remember me I may as well tell you that we weren't together because school has started again… and two professors together… just seems to break boundaries. I wouldn't want there to be tension between us… like there is now… if anything ever happened. But instead I just pushed you away… like I always do." He started mumbling around.

"You cancelled my class to tell me this?" She had put the pieces of the puzzle together. He must have done this. He seemed sweet enough but she was a professor first and foremost. She was here to teach and nothing more. She did have to admit to herself he did have some kind of an eerie charm to him but it wasn't worth losing a job.

"Yes, I suppose I did."

Hermione stood up in a rage. "How could you! You should know that my profession and my students are the most important thing to me!"

Snape shook his head a bit. "And that's another reason we're not together, I'd never want to get in the way of that. I lost that ambition a long time ago."

Hermione scowled. "You wasted my time, you wasted my class to tell me these ridiculous things, you-"

Hermione's words were cut off Snape dashed towards her and in a last effort took Hermione's head in his hands and pressed his lips hard against hers. He didn't know what he was doing. Maybe his testosterone took over, or maybe he was hoping a kiss would reverse the effects of the potion. He didn't know what he was doing; all he knew is that he wanted her to remember. When he let go of the kiss he did not let go of Hermione's face held in his hands. He panted a bit to regain his breath from the rush of adrenaline and stared deeply into her eyes for a sign, a clue, anything to let him know he triggered something. Hermione looked like a deer in the headlights as she took a step back and clasped her hands together in front of her nervously and looked down at the floor.

"Severus you said your name was, am I correct? Well Severus… as lovely as that was… I should best be leaving now. I will gather my belongings and be out of your hair. Good day."

Hermione slipped into her guest bedroom as Snape sunk into the couch, put his hands over his eyes and let out a long sigh. That wasn't going to be his only effort but for now he decided he would give her some space and figure out what to do next.

Hermione scurried to her new room by the Gryffindor chambers and threw everything onto her bed. She didn't feel like sorting and being a neat freak like usual. Instead, she sat on the window sill and stared outside thinking about that kiss and what had just happened. After a few minutes her thinking was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling alright?" Professor McGonagall asked outside the door. Hermione strided to the door, opened it a bit and nodded.

"I'll be alright, but may I have the rest of the day off to recover? I'm feeling a bit faint."

"Of course my dear. I will see to it someone teaches your classes today. Feel better. I will have someone bring you your dinner later on."

Hermione thanked her and closed the door shut. She then went back to the window and stared blankly outside, watching the first years learn how to ride a broom. It was a temporary distraction until she saw a dark cloaked figure outside speaking with Minerva. She followed them with her eyes as they walked around the field. As the passed Hermione's window, Snape looked in that direction and let out what looked like a sigh and returned his gaze to his feet. He couldn't see Hermione looking out but she could see him looking up. His stare frightened and excited her all the same time. Who was this man? Why did he kiss her? And why did she enjoy the kiss so much?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

N/A: That you for all the review and favourites!

She sat at that window sill the rest of the day and into the night. She was startled by a knock at the door. She didn't know what time it was. All she knew the green grass she was watching was now pitch black and the reflection of the sun in the lake had now turned into a white moon. She walked over to the door in some muggle clothes: a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Her hair was up and she wore fuzzy pink slippers. She didn't care; she was dazed and confused and didn't want to wear anything but comfortable clothes. She opened the door to see Severus hold a tray of food.

"May I come in Miss Granger?"

Hermione scowled but nodded as Snape had already entered her new room.

"Very nice. It reminds of me of… what do muggles call it… a hostile?"

Hermione giggled a bit but then turned stern. "No, it's like an apartment."

Snape didn't let it show, but he delighted in the fact he could crack her even in the slightest. He nodded. "Ah yes, that's the word. Anyways, here is your dinner. Pumpkin juice, turkey and mashed potatoes and a dinner roll. And for dessert, a slice of cheesecake with raspberries. I heard it's your favourite meal so I asked the house elves if they could fashion something for you to feel better."

Hermione was confused. Why did this man care so much for her? And why did he want her to remember him so much?

"Thank you. That is… very sweet of you." She didn't quite know the right wording but she figured that would suffice for its purpose. Severus sighed and strode over to the door.

"Miss Granger, I hope you feel better tomorrow."

And with that he left. Hermione shut the door behind him and walked over to her nightstand. She eyed the food. She felt no desire to eat but yet it smelled so good. She eyed the food a bit longer and indulged herself in a sip of the pumpkin juice. Once the drink hit her lips she felt the desire to keep eating and felt much better.

The next morning Hermione was awoken by a knock at the door early. She opened the door and saw Snape there.

"You again? Bringing me breakfast in bed now too?"

Snape smirked. Well, she had her sense of sarcasm back that's for sure.

"Who am I?" Snape said to her. She looked at him confused.

"Severus Snape, potions master."

"And where did you stay before this?"

Hermione shook her head. "These are ridiculous questions Severus-"

"Just answer the question Miss Granger."

She sighed. "In the dungeons with you in your chambers. I prefer these chambers much better if that was what you were coming to ask by the way."

Snape smiled. It had taken him all night and he was very tired but his reversal potion worked. "And what have you been up to the past few days?"

Hermione looked at Snape confused again. But this time it wasn't because he asked a dumb question, she really didn't know what the answer to that was. She thought about it for a minute.

"I must have been avoiding you and the dungeons because I don't remember seeing you at all."

Snape snickered. Now to be a cruel bastard and make a demonic comment or move in for a kiss?

Snape took a step forward so that he and Hermione were inches apart. He leaned in so that their lips were barely touching and whispered. "you can't ignore me for long though." And kissed her. Hermione took in a sharp breath and wrapped her hands around him. She then remembered why she was avoiding Snape and let go of the kiss.

"That forgetfulness potion you showed your students… where is it?"

Snape looked disappointed. "You broke off a kiss to ask me that?"

Hermione nodded. She remembered seeing him talk about it on her way down to the dungeons to get the first batch of things she needed to move to her new chambers. She was pondering drinking it too one morning…

"One of my students stole it and played a prank on a friend at lunch. Don't worry about it." Snape said, lunging back in for a kiss. Hermione played along this time but she knew he was lying. They stayed in that state for a few minutes and then they both had classes to teach and agreed to meet up later.

Hermione stopped by the hospital wing on the way to her class.

"Ah Miss Granger! Are you feeling better today?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, thank you Poppy. I do have a question for you though… the past few days… have I had any odd behaviors?"

Madame Pomfrey laughed. "You Miss Granger? Not at all. The oddest thing was you were sick yesterday and cancelled your classes! That is unlike you but everyone gets sick, it's nature!"

Hermione was confused yet again. "Did I give any reasons as to why I cancelled a class? Even when I am sick I teach."

Madame Pomfrey nodded her head. "Yes, that is true. Well, Severus said you hit your head on the arm chair of his couch while you were moving your things and tripped. He said you were showing concussion like symptoms and preferred to look over you rather than bring you here. I think that wasn't the wisest choice but it looks like you're much better today so it all worked out in the long run!_ Oh Miss Johnston! Did your cat scratch you again! You must get rid of that thing!_ I'm sorry Miss Granger; I have to attend to some students. It was nice chatting with you!"

Hermione nodded, said goodbye and walked off to her Defense against the Dark Arts class in a fury. How dare Severus?

The day rolled by slowly for both Hermione and Severus. Severus just wanted to have Hermione again and time couldn't go fast enough for him. And Hermione couldn't wait to interrogate Severus; she knew he was lying from the start.

Dinner came around and the two sat beside each other at the head table.

"Professor Snape." Hermione said as an opening gesture before sitting down.

"Miss Granger." He snarled. He loved it when they played these types of games. Little did he know Hermione was just getting warmed up for what was to come. There was silence between the two for the longest time. Hermione then stood up after dinner, stared Snape down and left. Snape was crawling with excitement and anticipation as he quickly followed.

The two met in the dungeons as Hermione still had the key to his door. She sat waiting on the couch with a glass of his finest red wine. Snape smirked as he walked in, poured himself a glass and sat close beside her.

"What's the occasion?" He asked excitedly.

"You. A toast to the brilliant rat."

Snape raised his glass and then lowered it when the sentence registered in his mind. "How am I a rat?"

"I went and talked to Madame Pomfrey today."

'I'm not getting laid tonight' thought Snape as he knew what was coming now.

Hermione stood up in anger, put down her wine glass and started pacing around the room. "I knew I took the potion! And you gave me a reversal potion! I didn't even think that existed! But no… you had to go and prove me wrong."

"If it matters, I stood up all night trying to figure it out and when I poured some in your pumpkin juice I still wasn't 100% sure it would work."

Hermione shook her head. "I took the potion for a reason Severus. I didn't want to remember us, or the times we slept together, or the times you were a pompous, arrogant, self-centered jerk… who I still adored with each second. It all felt like I was chasing a lost cause and then when I finally get you… you push me away and only want to fool around. I have better morals than that"

'Oh, there may still be hope.' Snape thought to himself. Of course that was the only thing that was on his mind all day and he didn't want to seem like a horny beast but he hadn't felt this way for a woman since Lily. Snape took a slow step forward and hoped Hermione wouldn't back away. She didn't.

"Hermione, I sincerely apologize but imagine how I felt. You took a potion to forget about me. I didn't understand it. And when someone you care about forgets all about your existence… Hermione I admitted a lot of things to you during that period… and I meant every word."

Hermione snickered. "Severus, I don't remember what happened in these past few days. I'm flattered you said personal things to me but I don't remember a thing so those words don't mean anything right now."

Snape took another slow step towards her. "Hermione… to hell with McGonagall, to hell with taboo. I want you for my own and that's all." And then he lunged at her. Hermione took in a sharp breath again but this time embraced it.

That night, Severus got what he wanted and so did Hermione. Sure, they did play cat and mouse for some time, but eventually one caught the other and it was complete ecstasy when the two met up. McGonagall did have her disagreements with the couple, but once Severus proposed, she couldn't argue anymore. Maybe waiting and chasing a lost cause does pay off in the long run….

N/A: I hope you enjoyed the story! I wasn't on planning on making it terribly long, but be sure to read some of my other fics. I will be revamping a few but for now thank you for reading!


End file.
